Jesteś wszystkim
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: "Kocham Cię, bo cały wszechświat sprzyjał mi w tym, bym mógł Cię poznać. " - Paulo Coelho. / Czasem wystarczy tylko kilka słów, by udowodnić jak wielka może być miłość do drugiego człowieka. / Johnlock / Parent!lock


**Jesteś wszystkim**

Sherlock jęknął słysząc wrzaski z sąsiedniego pokoju. Przekręcił się na łóżku i przytulił się do partnera chowając nos w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego obojczykiem a szyją.

- Ani mi się śni nigdzie stąd ruszać – mruknął sennie John i płynnym ruchem odsunął od siebie detektywa odwracając się do niego plecami. Tamten otworzył oczy i objął męża w pasie wsuwając dłonie w jego bokserki.

- Odpłacę się – szepnął mu do ucha ogrzewając je swoim oddechem. Usłyszał prychnięcie i po chwili ręce żołnierza chwyciły jego nadgarstki odsuwając je od siebie.

- Twoja ostatnia próba przekonywania mnie skończyła się spaniem na kanapie – odezwał się lekarz i nakrył szczelniej kołdrą. – Teraz czeka cię wycieraczka, którą podarowała nam ostatnio pani Hudson.

- Dojdziesz nawet trzy razy. – Sherlock nie ustąpił i podniósł się na łokciu, by spojrzeć na partnera, który zaśmiał się cicho.

- Najdroższy, nawet ty nie masz aż tak magicznych rączek, żeby sprawić bym doszedł tyle razy. Wiek robi swoje. – John odwrócił się do męża i odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. – Teraz ruszaj swoje zajebiście podniecające cztery litery bym mógł zasnąć z przyjemnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi i uśmiechnął się w tym samym momencie. Wyglądało to zdecydowanie zbyt uroczo, więc żołnierz uniósł lekko głowę i cmoknął bruneta w usta. Tamten jęknął głośno słysząc nasilający się płacz dziecka. Kładąc się całym ciężarem ciała na mężczyznę zsunął się z posłania i położył stopy na lodowatej podłodze. Powolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę pokoju syna i wszedł do środka zapalając powieszoną nad łóżeczkiem lampkę.

- Hamish, obaj wiemy, że jesteś aż nazbyt aktywnym homo sapiens, ale błagam cię nie krzycz tak. – Detektyw skrzywił się i uklęknął przy łóżeczku. Spojrzał w błyszczące od łez oczy malca i wkładając między raszki swoje palce pogłaskał delikatnie jego łydkę. Klatka piersiowa chłopca unosiła się i opadała w zawrotnym tempie. Teraz już tylko chlipał cicho, a jego dolna warga lekko drżała. – Spokojnie, Hamish. – Brunet wstał i pochylając się do przodu wziął syna na ręce, który od razu wtulił twarz w jego szyję i zaszlochał cicho.

– Ciii – szepnął mężczyzna i wplątał dłoń w bujne, brązowe włosy głaszcząc je, tak, jak zawsze robił to John. Obejmując drobne ciałko syna podszedł z nim do okna. – W zasadzie… Mogłeś krzyczeć ociupinkę głośniej. Ci z naprzeciwka od razu mi podpadli. Mogłeś im trochę dać popalić. – Sherlock uniósł kącik ust i spojrzał w dwie szeroko wpatrujące się w niego gałki oczne, które przypominały spodki. – Pragnę byś przejął wszystkie cechy taty, ale nigdy nie łaś się co do niektórych idiotów jak na przykład ci z naprzeciwka. Och, i do Andersona również. I Donovan. No i zdecydowanie nie do Mycrofta. Zrobię ci listę – mruknął bardziej do siebie i zamyślił się.

- Prędzej on wyprowadzi się z domu niż ty takową ukończysz – odezwał się za plecami Sherlocka John i objął mężczyznę w pasie. – I do twojej wiadomości nie łaszę się do ludzi. Ludzie są dla siebie mili z natury. Nie chodzą po świecie jak napuszona primadonna.

- Napuszona primadonna? – powtórzył dobitnie detektyw i uniósł brwi.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił policzek do pleców męża wsłuchując się w jego oddech. Poczuł jak brunet zaczął się delikatnie kołysać, więc zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko. Był cholernym szczęściarzem. Tylko on mógł oglądać prawdziwą i tą lepszą stronę Sherlocka. Tą, w której było tyle czułości i wrażliwości, że czasem zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno to wszystko nie było tylko snem.

Detektyw poczuł jak głowa chłopca opadła na jego klatkę piersiową, a on uśmiechnął się do siebie. Złożył bardzo delikatny pocałunek na czole malca.

- Zasnął.

Lekarz otworzył oczy i wychylił się, by spojrzeć na syna w ramionach swojego męża. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odgarnął z czoła chłopca kilka niesfornych loków. Popatrzył przez chwilę na niego. Na jego nieskalaną buzię, lekko rozchylone, różowe usta, bujne włosy, lekko drgające powieki. Był taki piękny. I bezbronny. Zupełnie jak Sherlock. Obaj byli do siebie tak bardzo podobni.

- Musi być jak ty, John – powiedział z naciskiem brunet jakby rozumiejąc jego myśli.

- Nie, Sherlocku – odpowiedział żołnierz i uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w oczy partnera. – Musi być jak my. Mam w sobie tyle samo dobra co ty. A ty nawet posiadasz go więcej niż myślisz. Nie ceń siebie tak nisko. Nie każdy potrafiłby oddać życie za drugą osobę.

Detektyw milczał wpatrując się intensywnie w szaroniebieskie oczy lekarza. Odwrócił wzrok i oddalił się od mężczyzny kładąc śpiącego syna do łóżeczka. Przykrył go pod szyję kołdrą i wyprostował się.

- Nie mogłem pozwolić Moriarty'emu dać wygrać.

Usłyszał za swoimi plecami ciche westchnięcie i oddalające się kroki. Przekręcił głowę i odprowadził partnera wzrokiem.

- Widzisz, Hamish? – Sherlock westchnął. – Co byś nie powiedział to nigdy nie dogodzisz.

- Słyszałem to – odezwał się cicho z korytarza lekarz.

Detektyw uniósł kąciki ust i zgasił światło w pokoju syna. Wyszedł zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i wrócił do sypialni. Spojrzał na kładącego się na łóżku żołnierza i sam również ulokował się obok niego przytulając się do jego boku. Poczuł oplatające go ramiona, a z jego ust wydobył się cichy pomruk. Palce Johna zaczęły delikatnie głaskać go wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a usta złożyły miękki pocałunek w aksamitnych włosach.

- Kocham cię, Sherlock.

- Wiem.

Brunet poczuł jak ręka partnera przestała się poruszać, a ramiona rozluźniły się z uścisku. Znów to samo.

- Po co mówić coś, co jest oczywiste?

- Ponieważ nawet jeśli ludzie są pewni niektórych rzeczy czasem czują też potrzebę, by to usłyszeć. – John ujął w dłonie twarz detektywa i zmusił go by ten na niego spojrzał. Pogłaskał go kciukiem po policzku i uśmiechnął się.

- Tak bardzo cię kocham – szepnął dotykając opuszkiem palca idealnych ust i kreśląc nim linię wzdłuż łuku Kupidyna. – Tak bardzo.

Sherlock przymknął powieki pod dotykiem partnera. Poczuł łaskotanie na wargach, więc zagryzł na przemian obydwie. Lekarz musiał roześmiać się bezgłośnie, ponieważ jego ciało zatrzęsło się delikatnie. Detektyw uniósł powieki i wsuwając swoją nogę pomiędzy nogi Johna położył się na nim. Oba łokcie oparł na jego barkach obejmując wzrokiem twarz męża. Spojrzał na jego usta i powoli zatopił w nich swoje własne. Poczuł ciepło dłoni partnera na policzkach, więc pogłębił ich pocałunek wsuwając język do jego ust. Uwielbiał te leniwe pocałunki, w które obaj wkładali wtedy tak wiele czułości. Gdyby to czyny były słowami, o które prosił go John, zostałby obdarowany nimi już tysiąckrotnie. Sherlock zakończył pocałunek ssąc dolną wargę żołnierza. Uniósł głowę i oparł ich czoła o siebie.

- Powiedz mi, co do mnie czujesz – szepnął w usta męża John. – Proszę.

Brunet odsunął się kilka centymetrów, tak, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Uśmiechnął się unosząc dłoń i zaznaczył linię przejeżdżając palcem wzdłuż nosa żołnierza.

- Wszystko co dobre, John. – Mężczyzna delikatnie poprawił włosy lekarza odgarniając je z czoła. – Czuję, że jestem coś wart. Że mogę dla kogoś oddychać i rozwiązywać sprawy nie tylko dla własnej satysfakcji, ale też po to, by usłyszeć od ciebie chociaż jedno słowo pochwały. Lubię kiedy na mnie patrzysz.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się ciepło do partnera.

- Jest mi ciepło kiedy jestem z tobą.

- Ciepło? – John uniósł brew.

- Ciepło – przytaknął brunet. – Bo ty jesteś ciepły. I dobry.

- Każdy jest ciepły, Sherlock – powiedział doktor powstrzymując się od śmiechu. – I każdy jest po części dobry.

- Ale ty jesteś dobry i ciepły na swój niepowtarzalny sposób.

John parsknął śmiechem i pogłaskał męża po podbródku.

- Co jeszcze?

- Lubię się z tobą całować.

- Lubisz?

- Uwielbiam.

Lekarz uniósł brew po raz kolejny.

- Kocham – powiedział pokonany detektyw i uśmiechnął się. – Kocham się z tobą całować.

- O wiele lepiej.

Sherlock oblizał usta i połączył ich wargi razem w długim pocałunku. Ujął w dłonie twarz partnera i jak długi czas rozkoszował się obecną chwilą. Gdyby mógł wyssałby z męża wszystkie soki byle tylko na zawsze czuć jego nieskazitelną miękkość w sobie. Zlizał strużkę śliny, która spłynęła po kąciku ust żołnierza i cmoknął go w to miejsce. Położył głowę na jego piersi i przylgnął do niego najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Owinął swoje nogi wokół partnera, opatulił ich obu kołdrą i przelotnie pocałował nagą pierś mężczyzny.

- John?

Tamten uniósł jedną powiekę i zerknął w dół, gdzie widział tylko burzę czarnych, porozrzucanych na jego klatce piersiowej loków. Czyżby jego partner w końcu się przemógł? Doktor wsunął palce w jego włosy i przez chwilę bawił się nimi uwielbiając ich aksamitną gładkość.

- Sherlock.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się połową ust.

- Jesteś najlepszym grzejnikiem na świecie.

John roześmiał się. Westchnął cicho i uniósł ostrożnie, by pocałować męża skroń.

- Nawet nie mając kaloryfera dajesz radę nieźle grzać.

- Och, zamknij się już. – Lekarz pacnął delikatnie mężczyznę w głowę i objął go ramionami. Czując na sobie jego ciało odnosił wrażenie jakby miał na sobie cały świat. Świat nie do końca normalny, bo to w końcu był Sherlock. – Jesteś idiotą, wiesz?

- Socjopatą, John. Socjopatą. – Mimo nasilającego się uczucia senności detektyw odezwał się aż nazbyt dobitnie.

- I tak cię kocham.

- Wiem. – Sherlock westchnął głęboko. – Ja ciebie też.

Żołnierz poczuł rozlewające się po klatce piersiowej ciepło mknące prosto do serca. Och, jak cholernie mocno kochał tego drania.


End file.
